In the past, fire alarm and intrusion devices have been wired from the premises served thereby to a central station over telephone lines. The cost of the telephone lines is based on mileage and can be considerable in locations on the outskirts of the city. The cost factor is particularly important in residential alarm systems, since individuals cannot afford to pay the same amount as a commercial establishment for fire protection and burglar protection.
The principal object of this invention is to provide a novel security alarm system having a significantly reduced cost. Other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description which follows.